


Безумный день, или Мечтать не вредно

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: …вредно не мечтать! А ты готов к исполнению своей самой невероятной фантазии? Особенно, если она не только твоя…





	Безумный день, или Мечтать не вредно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке «Такаба Акихито не укэ!» и просьбе читательницы продолжить «Одну на двоих».

      День был настолько неудачным, что Акихито мечтает повычёркивать его из всех календарей мира.  
      Первой подлянку подложила погода: сильный противный ветер и снег с дождём. Потом свой вклад внёс редактор, уславший Акихито побегать по городу, отслеживая перемещения нового айдола, категорически не желающего знакомить своих поклонников с собственной личной жизнью — «кроме тебя никто не справится, Такаба-кун!» В результате Акихито вымок, продрог, не успел перекусить, опоздал на встречу с информатором и теперь плёлся домой в самом паршивом настроении.  
      Поэтому остановившийся перед ним лимузин, распахнувшаяся дверца и издевательски-вежливое: «Подвезти?», становятся последней каплей.  
      Акихито пулей залетает в салон машины, громко хлопнув дверцей и не стесняясь в выражениях высказывая хозяину лимузина всё, что думает лично о нём и мироздании в целом. Однако его эмоциональный взрыв не производит на слушателя ни малейшего впечатления: Асами Рюичи только негромко хмыкает и велит шофёру ехать домой.  
      В лифте, везущем любовников в пентхаус, Акихито накручивает себя так, что у него разве что дым из ушей не валит от раздражения. Впрочем, он знает отличный способ снятия стресса, поэтому, едва дождавшись, когда Асами закроет за собой входную дверь квартиры, командует тоном, не терпящим возражений:  
      — В спальню!  
      Тот изумлённо приподнимает бровь:  
      — Что, даже сначала в душ не пойдёшь?  
      Вместо ответа Акихито подталкивает любовника в спину — вернее, пытается это сделать — и Асами, философски пожав плечами, без возражений идёт в указанном направлении, попутно стягивая с плеч пиджак и ослабляя узел галстука.  
      В спальне он умудряется раздеться первым — причём, совершенно не торопясь — и теперь с интересом наблюдает, как Акихито прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь одновременно выпутаться из футболки и стащить джинсы, не расстёгивая ремня. С помощью такой-то матери, несомненно позаимствованной из богатого лексикона Арбатова, ему удаётся справиться с этим нелёгким делом и, запихнув ногой ком из мокрой грязной одежды куда-то под кровать, Акихито подходит к Асами и решительно толкает его на постель. Тот не сопротивляется: упав на спину в центре гигантской кровати, потягивается с ленивой грацией большого кота и плавно разводит в стороны колени, приглашая не только полюбоваться видом.  
      — Ну, и? — с еле заметной издёвкой любопытствует Асами, заставляя Акихито зарычать от злости:  
      — Заткнись, ублюдок!  
      Приказа кажется недостаточно, поэтому Акихито одним прыжком седлает его бёдра, закрывая чужой рот сам — поцелуем.  
  


* * *

      О том, что Асами Рюичи и Такаба Акихито — любовники, знают очень немногие. Большинство посвящённых в эту тайну — в основном подчинённые Асами — наивно полагают, что их босс завёл себе сладкого мальчика с мерзким характером и трахает его, получая удовольствие от подобного контраста внешности и сути.   
      Но, если бы они сейчас заглянули в спальню пентхауса на сороковом этаже элитного жилого комплекса в центре Токио, они бы очень сильно удивились. Если бы выжили после увиденного, разумеется…  
      — Развернись, мне так неудобно!  
      — Как скажешь, малыш!  
      Асами переворачивается на живот и текучим движением перемещается из лежачего положения на четвереньки. У любого другого человека подобная поза выглядела бы унизительно-покорной, но только не в этом случае! В движениях Асами нет ни следа покорности — только едва сдерживаемая звериная мощь — и одно осознание своей власти над опасным хищником из городских джунглей способно завести Акихито до умопомрачения. Но сегодня он возбуждён и без этого. Он торопливо выдавливает смазку из тюбика, безбожно пятная постельное бельё, и небрежно готовит любовника сразу двумя пальцами. Дыхание Асами слегка учащённое, но он не издаёт ни звука и даже не шевелится, пытаясь потереться каменным стояком о простыни — Акихито на его месте так бы и поступил, но сейчас-то он на своём! Поэтому он просто отбрасывает опустевший тюбик в сторону, размазывает остаток геля на собственном члене и входит.   
      Внутри Асами так тесно и горячо, что у Акихито захватывает дух от восторга. Переждав неожиданное головокружение, он начинает двигаться, потихоньку наращивая темп и ощущая, как его медленно начинает отпускать. Все сегодняшние неурядицы, голод, усталость, промокшие ноги — всё отходит на задний план под воздействием подступающего оргазма. Акихито дышит со всхлипами, переходящими в стоны, оставляет синяки на бёдрах Асами и, чувствуя приближение пика удовольствия, водит ладонью по чужому члену в такт собственным движениям. А потом хватает любовника за волосы, заставляя повернуться к себе лицом, и впивается в его губы поцелуем, больше похожим на укус.  
      Оргазм подобен ослепительной белой вспышке, и Акихито мучительно содрогается, чувствуя, как вслед за ним с едва слышным стоном кончает Асами. Они без сил падают на постель, и Акихито с трудом выходит из тела любовника, откатывается в сторону и переворачивается набок. Асами следует его примеру, крепко обнимая Акихито и протяжно выдыхая куда-то ему в макушку, и интересуется:   
      — Ну как, малыш, полегчало? Или ещё разок?  
      — Заткнись! — одними губами шепчет Акихито и, закрыв глаза, проваливается в пустоту…  
  


* * *

      Он приходит в себя, чувствуя стекающую по ладони липкую влагу и дрожь в ногах, заставляющую его прислониться к холодной поверхности кафеля… стоп! Какой кафель, он же в кровати был! Акихито открывает глаза, видит перед собой зеркало в ванной… и кричит от ужаса.  
      Отражающийся в зеркале Асами удивлённо оглядывает его с ног до головы и спрашивает:  
      — С тобой всё в порядке, малыш? Почему-то раньше ты не считал меня настолько пугающим. И что ты тут вообще делаешь, скажи на милость?  
      Акихито с трудом отводит взгляд от его отражения и изучает уже себя. Картина маслом — спущенные до колен штаны, забрызганные спермой живот и рука… да что такое творится вообще? Он кое-как поправляет одежду, вытирает руку о полотенце… и вдруг с ужасом понимает: он опять уединился в ванной, чтобы снять напряжение и помечтать о несбыточном, пока Асами в отъезде… поэтому и дверь не догадался закрыть… Вот же попадалово!  
      Недоумение на лице Асами сменяет странная задумчивость, и он делает шаг внутрь, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Акихито.  
      — Я жду объяснений, Акихито. Чем это ты занимаешься в моё отсутствие?  
      Тот тяжело вздыхает и снова закрывает глаза. Его всё ещё потряхивает от недавнего оргазма, но близость Асами, его запах и тёплое дыхание на щеке всё равно заставляют что-то заворочаться внизу живота. Надо собраться с мужеством и ответить: сбежать не получится, а убедительно врать у Акихито никогда не выходило…  
      — Окей, ладно… ты меня поймал! Когда тебя долго нет дома, я… эммм… дрочу и представляю, как я… как ты… в общем… — он зажмуривается ещё крепче и признаётся: — Я фантазировал… о том, что я сверху, вот!  
      Некоторое время Акихито с трепетом ждёт реакции любовника, но, так и не дождавшись ни возмущения, ни насмешек, решается приоткрыть один глаз. Асами по-прежнему задумчиво разглядывает его, а потом осторожно касается пальцами его щеки, пунцовой от смущения.  
      — Вот значит, как… Ну, пойдём!  
      — К-к-куда? — заикается Акихито, непроизвольно ёжась: кажется, чья-то задница сейчас за всё ответит.  
      — В спальню, конечно! — вот! Он так и знал! Сейчас Асами ему… — Давно хотел узнать, справишься ли ты с ролью семе.  
      Чего?!! Акихито безмолвно открывает-закрывает рот, как вытащенная на берег рыбина, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему. Асами едва слышно хмыкает и подталкивает его к выходу из ванной:  
      — Бойся своих желаний, малыш — они могут исполниться! Особенно, если это такая привлекательная фантазия…  
      — Ты… ты серьёзно? — таким фальцетом Акихито не говорил, наверное, с подросткового возраста. — Ты… ты не против? Правда?  
      — Конечно, мой милый Акихито! — добравшись до спальни, Асами прикрывает дверь и эффектно сбрасывает на пол пиджак — любой стриптизёр удавился бы от зависти, увидев этот жест. — Неужели ты думаешь… — Асами развязывает узел галстука, набрасывает его на шею Акихито и притягивает его близко-близко: — …что о подобных вещах мечтаешь только ты один?  
      Акихито инстинктивно отступает, неверяще трясёт головой, сбрасывая холодящую шею шёлковую ленту, и, не найдя подходящих слов, начинает раздеваться. Пока он прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь выпутаться из штанины и стащить через голову домашнюю футболку, Асами, уже без одежды — что ещё за магия вне Хогвартса? — медленно опускается на постель, насмешливо улыбаясь и призывно разводя колени… дежа вю какое-то! Значит, всё ему не снится… и Асами его не разыгрывает… Что ж, тогда его ждёт непростая задачка!   
      Впрочем, Акихито не привыкать бороться с превратностями судьбы… да ещё с такими, о которых сам долго фантазировал. Поэтому, смело кидаясь на покорение вершины по имени Асами Рюичи, он думает только об одном: надо бы обвести эту знаменательную дату в календаре самым толстым и ярким маркером, какой у него найдётся. День, когда он может исполнить не только свою мечту, но и мечту великого и всемогущего Асами, определённо того стоит.


End file.
